Caffeic acid phenethyl ester (CAPE), a plant-derived phenolic compound, is known to possess various pharmaceutical properties.
Several synthetic processes have been developed to produce CAPE and its analogues. Yet, there is a need for a higher-yield and higher-purity production method.